


Who's the omega?

by Spoon_seexy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Fisting, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Feminization, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pedophilia, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shotacon, Small top, muscle bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon_seexy/pseuds/Spoon_seexy
Summary: Big buff alpha george gets fucked by his omega son and he loves it so much he starts to wonder who really is the omega
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

George anderson, bottom  
Status: alpha  
Height:6'5  
Weight:250  
Age:40  
Dick size:6 inches  
Description: george is a big man mostly muscle some fat body pretty hairy principal at high school married to sandy anderson

  
Andy anderson, top  
Status: omega  
Height:5'0  
Weight:130  
Age:14  
Dick size:9 inches  
Description: simple and normal pretty decent size for an omega on the skinny side

\-----------------------------------------------------------

  
Andy was an average omega boy not that many friends not dating anyone not that he wanted to he had a special relationship with his dad you see Andy LOOKS like a regular omega petite small deinty and on omega usually would have a average dick size of 3-4 inches it wasn't meant to be used but andy was different his dick was 9 inches and 3 inches thick that was the size of a big beta and small alpha when he masterbated he would use a fake ass to fuck into as it was much more pleasurable then being penatrated.

George was the definition of a alpha he was really tall, huge and buff he was handsome he had a wife but she worked as a flight attendant so she wasn't home much he was the principal at his sons school he LOOKS like a normal alpha but the thing is that regular alpha's have an average dick size of 9-10 inches and his dick was 6 and that was when he was erect his wife never complained but he always never got much out of his dick the only good thing was his knot and the ok thickness but that was all.

When andy got home from school his dad was in the kitchen Wear a apron and a pair of pink lace panties he has a plug up is ass and andy could tell the uretha rod was still in his dad's dick the huge 4 inch thick rod had stretched his dad's uretha out tomorrow he was going to change it to 5 inches, he walked up behind his dad his dad towered over him and was twice as wide as him he was a giant andy reached up and grabbed his dad's hair and yanked it his dad gasped in shock andy walked to the dinner table and roughly shoved his dad into the table.

"You didn't great me at the door bitch".   
Andy said and slapped his dad who whimpered and rubbed his legs together as his cock throbed and twitched the pain bring him pleasure

Andy sat on a chair and yanked his dad's hair again with a slight frown said only four words

"Present yourself to me whore"

George whimpered very loudly rolled on his side showing his belly lifting his leg up showing the panties and rod in his dick he beared his neck andy loved when his whore presented like this as it made him look like a dog, andy could tell that his dad really needed to pee as Andy or that In him early in the morning and was told to now take it out no matter what, so Andy pushed george onto his back grabbed his hips and angled his dick so it was over his mouth and chest he grabbed the rod started to pull out slowly but very quickly shoved it back in harshly grunting as he did and started to roughly fuck in in his dick until he pulled it out george's piss and semen came out in a fast stream into george's open mouth and all over his upper chest he drank it as he tried to moan after the stream stopped Andy dropped his body and grabbed his dad's dick.  
"Let's see if I can fuck your cock like that rod does"  
George looked at him with wide scared eyes  
"No sir! You can't it won't fi-"  
Before he can finally that sentence Andy slapped him hard across the face< "How dare you talk back to me you filthy fucking slut I can do whatever I fucking want to this is my body you are nothing just a pussy for me to fuck to take my load my possession to do what I ugh-PLEASE!!"  
When he said please he shoved the tip of his dick into his dad's uretha.  
George screamed at the pain and pleasure, andy shoved as much of his dick as he could into his alpha father getting the head and an inch of it in hopefully soon he can get most of his chick in there inside his dad's dick felt fucking amazing it was so tight and firm unlike his ass which was tight but soft and squishy he fucked what he could into his dad's dick but takes it out his dad is whimpering Andy kicks him into his belly and shoved his hips in the air he Yanks the plug out and shoved his cock into his alpha dad he doesn't give him anytime just fucks him ruthlessly until he comes shooting his spunk deep into his dad he laughs to himself and speaks what he is thinking  
"Hopefully if I fuck you enough I can fuck a baby in you I mean I'm never going to get fucked and your more of an omega then me I mean look at you pussy it's meant to be breed I'll just keep on coming in you until I breed the fuck oout of your ass maybe you should start calling ME daddy seeming how I'm fucking you into a mommy hm that sounds right for you cause your a bitch in heat all the time maybe if I put a baby in you maybe it'll make you feel better to be a mommy this time instead of being the daddy, well what do you think momma"

George whined in a high pitch voice  
"You can't get me pregnant"

Andy sneered at his dad and grabbed him by his hair and yanked him up harshly tilting his head and talked into his ear like a dad would when his son did something in public

"Do I need to remind you again how you are NOTHING you are MINE I own you you are a pathetic bitch who's only good for siding my cock into and taking care of me if I say your going to be a mommy your going to be a mommy I'M the daddy now! You are a slut, a whore, a pussy for me to use I wasn't all that serious before but now I'm definitely going to fuck a baby into you your going to give birth to my child and be a good mom I'll make you my wife and fuck you fill of kids everyday cause I can and i will!"

George's eyes rolled back and he was panting and moaning his cock was as hard as a rock

"Yes daddy! Anything for you I'll be a good mommy to our kids all be a good wife to you take care of the house for you anything please I just want your cock In me I want you to make me your sissy alpha daddy that your cock is the best and I love it so much!"

Andy smirked and uncaringly dropped his dad's head got up and went to the living room where he sat on his dad's recliner the throne of the house and spread his legs.

"Clean up your fucking mess bitch then get me a beer and some food like a good wife"

George got up and did as he was told he cleaned up their need and went to the fridge and grabbed one of his beers and went over to Andy and gave it to him then went to make supper.

After supper george got dessert which was andy's come down his throat then he got fisted almost up to andy's shoulder as Andy quite literally was punching his guts he came 4 times while he was half awake Andy fucked him with his cock he doesn't remember what happens after Andy came cause he had passed out.


	2. Baby girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and anthony babysit the neighbors omega son and things get heated.

The next day george woke up and went downstairs and made breakfast for his son he was wearing pink see through lace panties with a matching bra with it he had pink thigh high socks he had the uretha rod in now it was 5 inches thick his big alpha cock twitching and leaking precome anthony came downstairs to the smell of food they say down and ate it was nice and quiet when the doorbell rung george raced to put some clothes onto his body but anthony stopped him with a sinister smile

"No don't cover up I want people to see have pretty my baby girl is"

George whined and rubbed his thighs together his dick throbbing at begging called baby girl he loved being Anthony's baby girl, he walked to the door and looked through the peep hole it was their neighbor she was a omega and lived with her beta husband and 7 year old son who was an omega  
She looked to be in a hurry so george cracked the door open trying his hardest to not let her see what he was wearing he was a little spoked when he saw the little 7 year old boy.

"Oh!, Thank God I'm sorry to bother you but or babysitter just called in suck and me and my husband have to get to the hospital my mother fell and broke her arm and want us there for her surgery and we can't bring Nick do you think you can watch him for a couple hours"

George was in shock and stumble over his words but he was able to speak or a shaky sure and not even two minutes later he had a bag in his hand and a little bit looking up at him george was still behind the door they were looking at each other ackwardly until george was spooked by the hand that groped his ass and was spreading them then a low growl that even they kid probably heard anything

"Why are you standing over here or do you want me to fuck you on the porch for all the neighbors to see what a slutty bitch in heat you are for my cock huh I should fuck you right here right now"  
George's eyes went wide he turned his head fast  
"Anthony Nick is standing right in front of you!"  
Anthony looked out the door to see the little boy standing there he looked unamused he grabbed Nick's hand and pulled him into the house and closed the door george yelped as he was tossed into the floor he looked up and licked eyes with Nick he was so embarrassed because he was wearing a bra and pantie set with thigh high socks and a thick rod in his big alpha chick that was sticking out of his underwear he felt Anthony's shoe stomped on his face pushing him into the ground

"In my house pocket pussy alpha's like you present to any omega that are guests they are your masters until they leave and you serve them anything that they want for that"

George whined and presented his neck to anthony and responded  
"Yes sir I serve every omega that is a guest in your house"

Anthony took his shoe off george who crawled over to Nick who was confused and a little bit interested in what was going on he knew about alpha and omega dynamics and this was the exact opposite of what he was taught and he kinda liked it as he watched the gigantic alpha who was wearing pretty pink women underwear crawl on his hands and knees to join lay on his side and submitted to him like a dog it was a pause that omegas were supposed to do but here was a huge old alpha submitting to him tone went by after that he was in a state of shock and somehow ended up on the couch with anthony next to him george was kneeling next to them.

Nike had seen done of the movies that his older brother watched it was just like this except the roles were reversed nike felt his Willy twitch at the sight of the alpha anthony was watching them both he looked at his dad who's big alpha cock was twitching and leaking precome anthony reached over and grabbed George's gave harshly and forced him to look at him He grabbed the rod in his dad's penis and started to thrust it in and out at a fast pace george's face did the ahego face and started to moan in pleasure thrusting his hips up like he was fucking into something  
Anthony turned to nike who was looking at the scene with wide eyes his pants tented anthony smirked

"Watch and learn how to train a alpha into a pussy bitch used only to pleasure you this alpha is a sissy whore who loves cock and this so called alpha dick of his is to never be used other then to fuck into it's useless" anthony grabbed an empty beer bottle and started to hit george's alpha cock with it who screamed out in pain and pleasure anthony took out the glad rod and shoved the neck of the beer bottle into his dad's dick he slapped his dick around 

"You fucking stupid alpha you are just a dumb blonde big titty bitch who's only purpose in life is to bend over and let your omega son fuck you over and over and make you into his sissy bitch look at you dressed like a prostitute like a women your big alpha dick is getting fucked with a beer bottle so I'm front of a kiss you disgusting whore and your looking it you want his little omega boy cock to fuck you you want not only I 7 year old to dominate you and make you his bitch but on omega 7 year old you perverted old man, admit it!

George was moaning like a woman tugging at his nipples giving himself a purple nurple his tongue hanging out he turned towards nike who was panting with lust at the sight before him

"Yes! Yes! I'm a stupid alpha with a useless cock that's only good for getting fucked you are my master you own me everything my life is just for you to use for your pleasure I'm just a pussy to be fucked I want a little omega boy to fuck my cock! I want him to dominate me make me his bitch! use me! Destroy me! Fuck me give me your little omega boy chick I need it in me!"

Anthony stopped what he was doing and walked over to nike and pulled him over to George's presenting and submissive body 

"You heard him he wants you to fuck his pathetic and useless alpha cock make his cock your pussy for you to fuck all you want he isn't a person he's just a toy for us omegas to use over and over again no matter what he says we are in control he is the bitch he's the real omega here"

Nike didn't waste a second he pulled his pants and underwear down anthony pulled the beer bottle out of George Nick grabbed George's huge alpha cock with his mouth watering he was quick to position his 4 inch long and 3 inches thick boy cock at the wise home and shoved it in and thrust his hips brutally fucking into george's uretha with reckless abandonment harsh and fast, he grabbed into george's balls for support he pulled and twisted them and squeezed them as hard all he could.

Anthony had gone into the bedroom and grabbed the ring gag when he got back the two boys were moaning loudly. Nike was fucking into george's cock so fast it was just a blur to him, he and george were in a very messy french kiss Nicks mouth was basically inside george's mouth sucking on george's tounge, sticking his tounge deep into george's mouth, he spat on george's face and into his mouth, it was really hot to anthony to see his dad become a slobbering mess because of a omega boy cock in his dick hole and bring him to submitting. He heard nike growl at george and george whimpered and beared his neck to the 7 year old he was asking Nick to go harder faster make him a omega.

Anthony came over and yanked his father's head back pinching his father's face spitting in him and slapping him he shoved his chick into hid dad's ass fucking into him  
"You fucking ungrateful whore u don't hear you saying thank you tell master Nick thank you for his cock and for fucking a disgusting come slut pathetic peice of trash alpha like you!"

George's face was a mess a mix of his own choice and Nick's and Anthony's spit face red from being slapped lips swollen and bruised he tried to look at Nick his vision blurry as he spoke

"Thank you so much master Nick for giving me a taste of your Cock and for fucking a disgusting pathetic excuse of an alpha white like me I love your cock so much it feels so good your cock in my useless pussy penis!" 

Nick couldn't help it anymore and he came he didn't pull out so he came in george's pussy penis george moaned so loud the neighbors probably heard though he didn't care, anthony came in george's ass flooding his guys with so much come anthony put a butt plug in his ass and put the rod back in his cock hole keeping nikes come in there as well george had passed out when the two omegas came filling him up anthony cleaned Nick up and got him ready and soon his mother came and picked him up and left with a promise of letting anthony babysit as he had a lot of free time and to continue what they started.  
He went to the living room where george was in the same spot covered in come and other fluids multiple marks on his body he walked over to his laptop and stopped the recording he then started the process of posting and sending the video to multiple people anthony was a tech wiz so he had access to the dark web he blurred his and Nick's face it but his dad's face was clear as day giving a description of the day  
"Had to babysit the neighbors 7 year omega son the alpha is my dad and he his the biggest slut for omega cock his pathetic useless alpha cock being fucked hard and good by the omega boy I got to fuck his ass and we lived him up with cum he loved to submit to omegas and take their Dick's in all his holes he loves how someone half his size makes him submit and fucked him silly nothing more then my possession, my toy, my personal pussy to fuck, to use and destroy he is not a human his is my possession and cock warmer, there only to please me." 

He posted it and went to bed tired after all of that fucking he carried his father's heavy body to their bed and placed his chick in his dad's ass for the morning and he soon feel asleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the beginning don't worry cause george had a whole bunch more that's going to happen to him;)


End file.
